(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid handling, and more particularly to the straining of aqueous heat transfer fluids in refrigeration systems.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Industrial refrigeration is a well developed field. Many systems involve transferring heat to or from an aqueous solution, often essentially water. The heat may be exchanged with a refrigerant passing along in a closed-loop refrigeration cycle. In many systems, the cooled fluid is water which may flow in a closed loop (e.g., for building or industrial cooling) or in an open loop (e.g., for consumption). In water-cooled chillers, the heated fluid is also water. It is advantageous to strain the fluid to prevent clogging of or damage to system components.